Ritual
by KiraEilatan
Summary: Das Verhältnis zwischen zwei uns sehr gut bekannten BeyBladen, wie es dazu kam, wie es ist und wie es sein wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir, ich leihe mir die beiden nur mal schnell aus und geben sie nachher mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder an den eigentümlichen Besitzer zurück.

**Warning: **AU ist es auf alle Fälle. Ich halte mich nicht an die genauen Angaben des Animes/Mangas, sondern ändere gewisse Sachen in der Vergangenheit meiner beiden Hauptpersonen. In gewisser Weise sind die beiden auch etwas OOC, ich hoffe jedoch nicht allzu sehr.

**Pairing:** Mit ein wenig Fantasie kann man durchaus ein wenig Slash herauslesen, aber ich habe beabsichtigt zwischen den beiden eine andere Art der Beziehung herzustellen.

**Hauptpersonen: **Tja, lest selbst, ich werdet es hoffentlich herausfinden. Ich finde, jeder der sich mit BeyBlade auskennt, weiß bald, um wen sich die Story dreht. .

**Ritual**

**I. Teil**

**1. Kapitel**

Vielleicht ist es ganz normal, dass einem beim Anblick von Personen, die man nicht wirklich einschätzen kann, ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter läuft.

Vielleicht ist es auch normal, dass man beim Anblick ebendieser Personen ein Gefühl verspürt, das nirgendwo hinein passt.

Vielleicht ist es ganz normal, dass sich in diesem Moment Neugierde und Angst, Wissensdurst und Misstrauen vermischen und einem das Gefühl geben, dass man einem übergeordneten Wesen gegenüber steht.

Vielleicht ist es auch ganz normal, dass man manchmal anfängt diese Personen zu bewundern, einfach dafür, dass sie die Fähigkeit besitzen andere mit ihrer geheimnisvollen Art in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Vielleicht trifft all das zu und ist ganz normal, vielleicht kann es aber auch sein, dass nur ich so etwas erlebt habe und in gewisser Weise noch immer erlebe.

Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Angefangen hat alles relativ harmlos und es war noch nichts von allem oben genannten zu bemerkten. Jedenfalls nichts, das darauf schließen ließ, dass ich einem Menschen begegnet bin, der einmal mein Leben bestimmen und lenken wird. Zwar anders, als er es jemals denken würde und auch gänzlich ohne sein Wissen, jedoch wurde mein Leben nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, durch seine Nähe, verändert und auf eine Bahn gebracht, die ich in meinem Leben nicht eingeplant hatte.

Aber fangen wir von vorne an, ich will euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen, wie es dazu kam, wie es im Moment steht und wie es meiner Ansicht nach sein wird. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso ich das alles hier aufschreibe, vielleicht einfach, damit ich es selbst verstehen kann, da ich noch immer nicht genau weiß, was dazu geführt hat, dass ich in diese geradezu lächerliche Situation geraten bin.

Nun ja, seinen Ursprung hatte alles in Russland, besser gesagt in einem Gebäude in einer ländlichen Gegend, nicht sonderlich bewohnt und hätte ich diesen Ausdruck damals gekannt, hätte ich gesagt, am Arsch der Welt. Wer will schon gerne irgendwo im Nirgendwo leben, abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt, wo noch dazu das ganze Jahr über antarktisähnliche Temperaturen herrschen? Besonders begeistert wären die meisten Menschen nicht von dieser Vorstellung. Mir hat es damals jedoch nichts ausgemacht. Ich kannte es so schon seit jeher und ich war eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit meinem damaligen Leben. Damals war ich noch zu jung, um zu verstehen, was wirklich geschah, war noch zu naiv, als dass ich der Wahrheit von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen konnte. Ich habe einfach geglaubt, dass das, was damals passierte, ganz normal war.

Dass es normal was, dass meine Eltern mich in Kindesalter in eine Schule steckten, zu wildfremden Menschen und mich dort für den Rest meines Lebens alleine ließen. Aber das wusste ich damals noch nicht. Ich wurde einfach dort abgesetzt und musste mich damit abfinden, dass diese Schule jetzt für einige Zeit mein Zuhause war. Vermisst habe ich meine Eltern nie. Sie haben sich vorher nie wirklich viel aus mir gemacht und ich mir auch nicht aus ihnen. Sie waren nie da, haben sich nie wirklich um mich gekümmert, ich war nur eines dieser reichen, verwöhnten Kinder, die zwar alles bekamen, was sie wollten, mit elterlicher Liebe und Zuneigung aber nicht rechnen konnten.

Wieso genau mich meine Eltern auf diese Schule steckten, weiß ich bis heute nicht und ehrlich gesagt, es ist mir auch ziemlich egal, denn wenn sie es nicht gemacht hätten, hätte ich diesen einen Menschen wahrscheinlich nie kennen gelernt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ritual**

**1. Teil**

**2. Kapitel**

Die Schule hat mir von Anfang an eigentlich viel Spaß bereitet. Dass man sehr streng war, machte mir nichts aus, ich war nur froh eine Beschäftigung zu haben und nicht meinen düsteren Gedanken über den Grund meines Aufenthalts hier nachzugehen. So habe ich mich sehr in mein Studium vertieft und in dieser Zeit ist wohl auch meine Leidenschaft erwacht. Meine Leidenschaft zum Bladen, denn es war zu dieser Zeit das einzige, was mir wirklichen Halt gab.

Ich wurde alsbald zu einem der besten Blader auf der Schule und genoss die besondere Aufmerksamkeit so mancher Lehrer und Erzieher. Dass ich auch die Anerkennung vieler meiner Mitschüler hatte, erfüllte mich jedoch mit dem meisten Stolz, besonders die vielen Freundschaftsangebote, die mir in dieser Zeit geradezu entgegenströmten. Doch ich war nicht interessiert daran. Ich war es gewohnt ein Einzelgänger zu sein und außerdem wollte ich meinen Ruhm auch nicht mit irgendjemandem teilen. Dennoch fügten sich die Teile so zusammen, dass ich alsbald der Anführer einer kleinen Truppe wurde. Als Freunde konnte ich die drei nicht wirklich bezeichnen, lediglich einer davon kam mir näher als jeder andere zuvor, jedoch niemals nahe genug, als dass er sich mein Freund nennen konnte.

Als ich gerade mein zweites Jahr in der Schule absolvierte und gerade mal mein siebtes Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, kam es, dass der Gründer und Leiter der Schule ebendieser einen kurzen Besuch abstattete, eben um zu sehen, wie es hier so lief. Im Schlepptau hatte er seinen Enkel, einen kleinen Jungen, etwas jünger als ich war er wohl, jedoch fielen mir auf Anhieb seine neugierig funkelnden Augen auf. Der Kontakt zu ihm ward mir jedoch verboten, schließlich war er der einzige Nachkomme unseres Schulgründers und ich nur ein einfacher Schüler. Jedoch wurden wir auf der Schule nach unseren Leistungen und nicht nach unserer Herkunft beurteilt, obwohl ich eigentlich in beidem etwas aufzuweisen hatte. Doch nur ersterem verdankte ich es, dass mir der Schulgründer einen Besuch abstattete. Man hatte ihn wohl auf meine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten aufmerksam gemacht und nun stand er also vor mir, den etwas unsicher um sich blickenden Jungen im Schlepptau und ich wusste gar nicht, wie mir geschah, als mir ebendieser Junge fast in die Arme gedrückt wurde, mit der Aufforderung, dass ich mit ihm das Bladen trainieren und mich um ihn kümmern solle.

Ich war zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu erwidern und selbst wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich es nicht getan, da man mir ja praktisch schon in die Arme bespielt hatte und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

So nickte ich nur brav, nahm den anderen an die Hand und führte ihn, nachdem ich dem Schulgründer eine kurze Verbeugung angedeutet hatte, aus dem Raum und in mein Zimmer.

Anzufangen wusste ich im ersten Augenblick mit dem kleinen Kerl nicht viel. Wir waren beide jung, nur Kinder und von Grund auf verschieden, wie ich schon allzu bald feststellte. Sein ganzes Interesse galt einzig und allein dem Bladen, darin waren wir uns nicht einmal so unähnlich, jedoch war er in seiner Art und Weise Letztgenanntes auszuführen doch so gänzlich anders als ich. Die Verbissenheit, mit der er an manche Sachen heranging, konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen. Er war bei allem, was er tat ernst und gänzlich bei der Sache. Hartnäckig und fleißig beim Trainieren war ich zwar auch, jedoch in einer anderen Art als du.

Ich musste schnell einsehen, dass die Aktion des Schulgründers wohl nicht dem Zweck gegolten hatte, dem Knaben etwas beizubringen, doch wohl eher selbes bei mir zu erreichen, denn der Junge war ein ausgesprochenes Talent in diesem Sport. Obwohl es mir zu Beginn reichlich zuwider war, dass er mich mit seinen Fähigkeiten in den Schatten stellte, musste ich doch einsehen, dass ich sehr viel von ihm lernte und das besondere Trainingsprogramm, welches wir genossen, trug ihr Übrigens dazu bei. Wir wurden gut, immer besser, doch irgendwann kam er nicht mehr von einem Einzeltraining zurück. Erst machte ich mir keine großen Gedanken darüber, schließlich wusste ich um seinen Eifer und in ebendiesem konnte es ihm schon mal passieren, dass er die Zeit völlig vergaß. Irgendwann wurde es mir klar, dass er nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Tage vergingen, Wochen, dann Monate, schlussendlich Jahre und ich lernte mich damit abzufinden, dass er ohne jeglichen Abschied gegangen war oder gehen musste.

**araglas15: **Danke für deinen Kommi, habe mich sehr gefreut. Und ja, du liegst mit deiner Vermutung goldrichtig .


	3. Chapter 3

**I. Teil**

**3. Kapitel**

Von seinem Verschwinden an, kniete ich mich noch mehr in das Training hinein, mit dem Ziel ihn zu schlagen, wenn wir uns eines Tages wieder treffen würden. Dieser Gedanke war mein Ansporn, er beflügelte mich zu Höchstleistungen und gab mir das Gefühl eine Lebensaufgabe zu haben. So vergingen Jahre und ich vergeudete immer weniger Gedanken an unsere vergangene Zeit, zu sehr war ich vom Training vereinnahmt und er rückte immer weiter in die endlose Vergessenheit.

Doch dann plötzlich stand er wieder vor mir. Ich erkannte ihn sofort, seine Augen strahlten immer noch dasselbe aus, auch wenn nun ein Hauch von Kälte und Misstrauen in ihnen lag, die kindliche Neugier war verschwunden, der Wissensdurst und Tatendrang jedoch nicht. Sein Körper war gereift und ich stand nun einem jungen Mann gegenüber und obwohl ich ihn auf den ersten Blick erkannte, konnte ich doch nicht dasselbe auch von ihm behaupten. Vergessen schienen all die gemeinsamen Stunden, das harte Training, erst war ich erschrocken, dass er mich wie einen völlig Fremden behandelte, doch ich sah auch bald meinen Vorteil darin. Immerhin schien er verwirrt durch die Umgebung zu sein.

Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er seiner Neugier nachgeben würde und so war es auch. Er kam in die Abtei, in der Hoffnung herauszufinden, was ihm daran so bekannt vorkam. Unser Leiter klärte ihn dann schlussendlich auf und nutzte seine Verwirrung, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Zwar hatte er damit meine Pläne durchkreuzt, jedoch war mir auch das Zusammenspielen mit ihm Recht. Doch er war nicht mehr so wie früher. Das, was uns damals verbunden hatte, war verloren und vergessen. Ich spürte seine Abneigung, seinen Widerwillen, ebenso seinen innerlichen Kampf und obwohl doch sein Großvater ihm seine Hand anbot, schlug er sie schlussendlich doch aus und wandte sich gegen uns und damit gegen mich. Ich war schon allzu sehr gefangen in diesem Strudel aus Intrigen und List, als dass ich mich hätte davon abwenden und ihm folgen können, was ich nur zu gerne getan hätte. So trat ich ihm schlussendlich als Gegner gegenüber und verlor…

Ich sah, dass er nicht mehr zurückkehren würde, auch wenn er wieder um unsere Vergangenheit wusste. Zu prägend war die Zeit außerhalb der Abtei gewesen.

Doch all dies machte mir in diesem Augenblick nichts aus, zu sehr war ich selbst von der Abtei geprägt worden.

Und so trennten sich unsere Wege wieder, er ging mit seinen neuen Freunden und ich blieb zurück. Wieder lebte ich nur in dem Bestreben, ihn zu besiegen, stärker zu werden als er und ihm das auch zu zeigen. Mein Weg entfernte sich von der Abtei, bald wandte ich mich gänzlich von meiner alten Schule ab und mit mir zwei andere. Freundschaftsgefühle entwickelte ich zwar nach wie vor nicht für die beiden, obwohl ich sie mittlerweile schon lange und gut kannte, jedoch blieben sie an meiner Seite und bestärkten und unterstützten mich in meinem Tun.


End file.
